


A problematic boy.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Stiles can be a really big problem for John Stilinski, but so is his new deputy, Derek.





	A problematic boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayByAnotherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/gifts).



> I made the prompt #3 "Sheriff Stilinski isn't sure which he regrets more in this moment - hiring Derek Hale or becoming a parent? It's a toss up."  
> 
> 
> I was going to make just the drawing but I thought that a little fic could be nice! So, I hope you like it! ♥ 
> 
> Thank you very much to Lezz for being my beta ♥

There were a few things that John Stilinski would have love to know before he accepted Derek Hale in his police department and his life.

In first place, don’t ask him how or why, but, Stiles was Derek’s friend. This wasn’t the problem, John knew it before he hired Derek, in fact, he would lie if he didn’t admit that he hired Derek because of Stiles.

John Stilinski knew that Stiles was especial from the moment he was in his mother’s womb. He knew it because Stiles was always kicking and it looked like he never slept. Claudia certainly didn’t sleep much when she was pregnant, nor when Stiles was born. It wasn’t really a surprise when a doctor said that his son had ADHD, yeah, the Adderall helped, a lot. But Stiles still was… well, Stiles. And even with all the problems, he _never_ thought about changing anything in his life, he loved his son more than himself, but the point of it was that the kid… he was really problematic.

And somehow, he decided to befriend someone accused of murder. When? Well, he hoped after they found that Derek Hale was innocent but, he had to be honest, when he found out that they were friends, his son was already very familiar with the man. Stiles wasn’t the kind of person who gave his trust to someone in matter of weeks and… well, to make his deductions shorter, Stiles was _Stiles_ , what else is to say there?

“Dad, he’s a good guy, I know he looks all _grr_ and has this dark aura around him, but I would trust my life in his hands” said Stiles with a found look in his eyes “you should give him a job, I mean, yeah, he’s rich and all that but he needs a purpose, he likes to protect people and it would be nice if  people stopped thinking that he’s, you know” Stiles moved his hands, like he was getting rid of something “a psycho, a killer, those kind of things, he’s creepy, yeah, but he’s… not a bad person”.

So yes, he hired Derek thanks to his son, and yes, it wasn’t professional, but Derek looked so happy when he heard the “Hey son, you should join the police department, I’m sure we have a place for you”.

And Stiles was right, Derek was a nice person, he was the best deputy in no time.

But no, that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that neither Derek nor Stiles had the decency to say something about the werewolves situation. He wasn’t stupid, he knows that you can’t say that kind of things to everyone… But he wasn’t _everyone_! He was Stiles’ father, for god sake! And thinking about it, Stiles usually said those kind of weird things.

“He goes all _grr_ when he’s angry”, “Is he going to have dinner with us? Oh no, I think we don’t have enough rabbits, like we have exactly 0 rabbits”, “No, I’m not coming to your work today, it’s full moon, Derek doesn’t want me around him when it’s full moon, you can say that he’s a lunatic, you get it? Because… the… forget it”

And he was okay, yeah at first it was a shock, but he understands, the world is full of things that you don’t know, like, the bottom of the sea, the end of the universe, the center of earth, and those kind of things. Werewolves were a little extreme, but, still. They exists and his son is friends with one, he just hoped that Dracula wasn’t real because it would be… too much.

Except for the part where “friends” wasn’t the right word to describe the relationship between his dumb son and his best deputy.

Like he said, he _never_ thought about changing anything in his life, he loved his son more than himself, he wasn’t lying, but the moment when he realized what was happening between Stiles and Derek, the Sheriff was thinking: “What if Claudia and I had bought a dog instead?” …

At first, he thought it was his fault, because he started inviting Derek home, to have dinner, to watch sports on TV, because Derek was alone, it wasn’t a secret, and he didn’t want the kid to be alone, he wasn’t much older than his son, 6 years was basically nothing, his wife died years ago and sometimes it felt like it was just last week.

Sometimes a delicious smell catches his nose and his head says “Claudia is making food”, but when he arrives to the kitchen it’s always his son, and it’s going to be always Stiles, but he loves him and he is glad to see him cooking.

His son, who assumed Claudia’s role in the family, doing the chores, cooking —even if he burned everything the first weeks—, waking him up in the mornings to go to work, and giving him a lunch to eat at work, even if it was just healthy things that tasted like grass.

It was almost ironic how he discovered it one day, when the smell of lasagna made him walk to the kitchen, and well… in that moment, the idea of that dog sounded amazing, because Derek Hale’s tongue was inside of his sons’ mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?” John’s voice sounded high pitched, but could you blame him? It was his first born —well, his only one, but he was his first born too— with an older man, because in that exact moment, six years were a lot, one day Stiles was in elementary school and six years later he was looking for a university, and somehow kissing guys in his kitchen too.

Stiles and Derek pulled apart, as if the other one was on fire. Derek was at the other corner of the kitchen in a blink and Stiles was against a wall.

“What the frick-frack, dude? What are your super werewolf senses for? Why didn’t you tell me that my dad was home?” asked Stiles.

“I wasn’t paying attention, you were distracting me” shoot back the werewolf with a glare.

“Yeah, like all this is my fault” Stiles sighed “you’re the werewolf here, it’s your responsibility, my responsibility is to watch the lasagna so it doesn’t get burn”.

“You said he was going to be here in one hour or so ‘don’t worry, Derek, he’s going to make some reports’ well, I guess he didn’t” Derek immitted Stiles voice and then crossed his arms and his eyes turned red for a moment, mere seconds, if John had blinked he’d lose the action.

“Don’t get all alpha with me, you’re the one who works with him” Stiles crossed his arms too and tried to glare at Derek but it wasn’t nearly as effective as Derek’s.

“I left work early, sorry if I wanted to see you, how was I going to know that he was coming almost after I left, I’m not checking on him all the time, I’m busy checking on you since you’re really dumb and you always get your nose in the middle of problems”.

“Oh, excuse me, I didn’t know that I was a problem, I’m sorry to be such a bad mate” yelled Stiles.

“I didn’t say that, I’d never say something like that, Stiles, you know it” and in a moment, Derek was besides Stiles again.

“What now?” asked John, he had reminded in silent during the exchange —because he didn’t find a moment to say something— but now he had a lot of questions, starting with the first one “are you mating my son?” his voice was full on anger, because, yes, he was Stiles friend, or boyfriend, or whatever, but, he was also his right hand, his employee, his _man_ , almost like a second son, and Stiles was, well, his _real_ son, and Derek —but Stiles too because kissing involves more than one person— couldn’t betray his trust like that.

“No!” both said at the same time and it was really suspicious, to be honest.

There was hesitation in Stiles’ eyes, but what could he do?

He shot Derek, just once because he had to fill a report about the bullets and he can survive one lost bullet, but not the entire cartridge. Anyways, Derek healed and then they had a little talk about the situation.

 


End file.
